My bleeding Heart
by whitney5678
Summary: Yuna a girl who has never had love. Abuseed and used finds love in the most unlikely person at her new school. The jock, blitzball ace, Tidus Akino. Will he find out her secret before it drives her to her death?
1. the girl in pain

My life of pain and love

I was crouched in the corner of my room, crying and in pain. My arms where black and blue with the bruises. My legs were cut from glass and they were bleeding. Bleeding, like my heart. My heart that was torn and screaming in agony.

I was bruised from the pain inflicted on me by my step-father. My heart was torn and screaming from the pain that coursed through my body every single night that I was used by several diffrent men. Several diffrent men, that paid to use my body for their sick and twisted pleasure. I scream in agony as I am rapped over and over again. My mother could do nothing neither could my father they were both dead. My father died when I was three from a hit and run accident.

My mother remarried when I was three. She died when I was 5 so I have been without love for 12 years. I am seventeen now and a junior in high-school. I live in Zanarkand. We use to live in Beseid. But he changed that. The bastard moved us to Zanarkand. I am to go to school tomorrow. A new one this time. I wonder what it will be like.

Wait no I don't. Everyone will pick on me and i will get stared at again. I don't care. I just go for the education. The sooner I get out of high-school. The better. Then it's off to college away from DADDY DEAREST Kalib.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is another day. I start a new school and hell. I got out of bed and got in the shower. I closed my eyes to block out the sound of the television. The water falls over my body in rivulets. I tilt my head back to get my shoulder length hair wet.

Standing under the shower head with the water on myself I do not hear the door open. I only realize when it is too late as I feel arms wrap around my waist. I am about to scream but a hand covers my mouth. I feel HIS hand trail up my breast . I whimper against his other hand as he slides it down between my legs.

My mind goes blank as he defiles my body. I cry the whole time as he rapes me. Not only does he let other men use me. He uses me as-well. i am on the floor in my shower. Crying once again. I crawl out and the n grab an over sized t-shirt and go to bed. Before I close my bi- colored eyes a tear slides down my pale cheek.

AN: What do you think give me some feed back i won't update till I have ten reviews thanks.


	2. chapter two: The begining of gray

An: Thank you ..................,tidusyuna-fanatic,for being the first two to review my fic i'm glad you liked it . I appreciate it. I do not own Yuna or Tidus. Nor any of the other characters except Kalib. Enough of my babble.

I woke up to a gray sky. Gray like my mood. I looked at my clock to see that it was 6:30 a.m. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. I selected a long sleeve black t-shirt. I also selected a black pair of jeans. I then grabbed a pair of black boots. I quickly dressed and then I brushed my hair. I then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'I hope he's not up yet.' I then went to the table and grabbed my bag. I walked to the front door to see it blocked by him. I turned around and walked to the back door.

"Come here girl. I'm hungry." He said as I was walking to the back door. I walked faster.

"I said come here." He said as he lunged for me. I moved to the side but tripped. He landed on top of me and flipped me over. His hands quickly went down to my pants as he unbuckled them. I kicked him to stop his effort but his hand caught my foot. I could do nothing but lay there as he used me again.

I stood up on shaky legs as i went out the back door and walked to school. I walked up to the building and went to the front office.

"Umm excuse me could you tell me where room 105 is?" I asked the receptionist.

"You are?" the receptionist asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuna Yunalesking" I replied

"Lord Braska's daughter." she asked in amazement.

"The same. But could you please tell me where room 105 is?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah sure go down the hall to the right then left then right then left then right then left room one o five will be on the left." She said with a smile."

"Thanks." 'For nothing.'

"No problem dear."she replied

I walked down the hall and was knocked down by a guy.

"Watch where your going jeeze." he said.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"Oww, fuck." I'm not one to curse but my arms oww.

"Hey are you okay ms.?" I heard a masculine voice ask.

I was trying to get up but had trouble.

"Here let me help you." he said gently grabbing my arm.

I hissed in pain as he took hold of my hand.

"Are you okay.?" he asked again. 'God quite asking that.'

"I"m fine." I said through gritted teeth.

I bent down to pick up my bag. I was stopped by a hand grabbing it instead.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Oh I'm Yuna." I said raising my head up to look him in the eye.

"I'm Gippal." He said. (AN: Not who you expected?)

"Do you know how to get to room 105?" i asked.

"Yep thats my homeroom. why don't you come along?" he said with a smile.

"Sure." I said smiling back at him.

"I guess this year won't be so bad.' I thought as we walked down the hall. We stopped at a door that was bustling with laughter and the like. The room got quiet as I entered. I hung back in fear. I looked to see a girl with black hair up in a bun with purple eyes wearing a black dress that went extremely low.

I saw a girl with blonde hair and swirly green eyes. Another girl with grey black short hair and maroon eyes. I then heard laughter from a corner of the room. I turned my gaze to see the jerk who had run into me. He had messy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He stopped laughing as he saw me.

I averted my gaze. Gippal led me over to two empty desks. one behind the girl withe the black hair to the right of the girl with the grayish black hair. Gippal sat behind the blond haired girl.

"Yuna meet Lulu, the girl with black hair, Pain her cousin, Rikku my girl, Tidus that jack ass who knocked you over, Dona the slut by his arm, wakka the guy with the weird do, Leblance the whore next to him, and Barali the guy who has Shelinda hanging on his arm."

"Hi." I said with a shy smile. I saw Tidus staring at me. I felt uncomfortable as he did that so I averted my gaze to the others. Dona was glaring at me Leblance just looked impasse' the others smiled at me or tried.

"Okay class please welcome a new student." the teacher said.

"Umm hi I'm Yuna Yunalesking." I said with little emotion.

"Braska's kid?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I thought she was gourgeouse like her mother." Donna said.

"Well I think Yunnie's pretty" Rikku said.

I did not say any thing I just sat down. I felt a gaze on my back. I did need to turn around to know who it was.

AN: What do you think should I continue? Review please.


	3. My bleeding heart ch 3: Why do you care ...

An: Thanx for all of the reviews once again. I hopeI can keep going on with the fic. The seating arangments are as follows. Lulu,Rikku, Pain. First row. Seymour,Yuna,and Gippal; seconde row. Shelinda, Barrali, Dona, Tidus, Wakka, and Leblance, and Seymour.

Chapter three: Why Do You care?

Class began but was interupted once someone came in.

"Sorry I'm late Sir Auron. My father had to go to a meeting and he took me along with him." He said.

'A guado.' I thought looking at his apperance. He had blue hair and grey eyes.

"That's fine Seymour."Sir Auron said. (An: Ughhh die Seymour die.)

'Lord Jeycals son.'

After Sir Auron said that Seymor sat down on my left side. I said nothing to him but I felt his gaze on me.

'Why is he looking at me? I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable.'

"Stop looking at me!" I hissed at him.

"What the hell?"I muttered what I thought was under my breath as he just leered at me.

"Ms. Yunalescking is there something you'd like to share?" Sir Auron asked.

"No sir." I said.

"Good." he replied.

I sat quiet until I heard a voice.

"So you were wondering why I was looking at you?" I froze in alarm as I felt his hand creep up my leg.'

"Please don't." I pleaded to him.

"Don't what?" he asked in sacrcasticly sweet voice.

"Don't-"I began

"Seymour would you pay attention to my lesson?" Sir Auron asked.

I felt the hand stop as it was nearing my inner thigh. I relaxed when I felt his hand move off of my leg.

"Nothing sir." he with ease.

"Nothing, please." I said sarcasticly to myself.

"What would you like me to do to you?" he asked in a cocky tone

"You sick bastard." I snarled at him.

'Wow I seem to be cussing alot today.' i thought in amazment

"Oh touchy." he said

"Leave me alone." I said to him.

"You know you want me." he replied.

"You wish."I said

"I will have you." he said

I felt Tidus's emotions flare in anger behind me.

'Wait why do I feel his emotions?'

'Because your telepathic and I am also'

'What? how? wait have you been listening in on-' I asked.

'Yes Yuna' he said

'Since when have I become Yuna and I didn't give you the right to call me by my name anyway.' I said my temper flaring.

'Would it help if I said I was sorry for running into you?' he asked

'Whatever'I said

'I'll take that as a yes. Anyway be careful of Seymour he's dangerous.' tidus said

'Really I didn't notice while he was grabbing my leg.' I said

'HE WHAT.' Tidus roared.

'Why do you care anyway?' I asked keeping my voice level.

'I just do. I don't have to give you a direct answer any way.' he said.

'Fine anyway I need to get to class.' I said standing up and walking behind Gippal.

As I walked behind him I felt a hand grab my ass. I glanced to the side to see Seymour behind me. I glared at him. He smirked. I then kicked my leg back. I was satisfied when I saw him stumble as my foot kicked him in the leg. I then walked out of the room and down the hallway.

AN: what do you think should I change anything. The chapter maybe? Reviews and suggestions. NO FLAMES.


	4. author note

AN: K SO Since my laptop had a little problem, uploading a new fic, you all have to go to to read it. It's a Pretear one. If you don't know what that is please read it anyway. I'd really appreciate the feed back. My fic is alternative Universe. It is pg-13. romance/alternative universe. here is the summary:

It was a rainy day. she made a friend. But also lost something dear. Now her cousin has to help her pick up the peices. Can his friend help her along the way?

my username is lovegoddess567 thanks to all who read it. this will eventually be uploaded on 


	5. talks of sort

AN: Sorry it's taken me SOOO long, but I want to thank all of you who review. Thank you so much Rachael XXX, kyritawuv, rini bebii, another ffx lover, mystixstarz-2005, ForbiddenHeartz, rikku-thief, the complicated one, Catherine, bbychrangel, Kiriko, YunaSHiva, mystixstar, someone, paine fan, gothmaniac, wunxplicitazn, cafe, madmaz, crazyanimelover, allycat, hhhhhh, showrouge, alimonster, Kairi999, Andrea Shade, Kill Seymour, Painted Emothions, Kitty, rajah of ffx, pureHikari, Saturn Stars, firegoddess372(my sister), whiterose55, CherrBlossomAngel-225, tom, Christine, oh, Milissa Burnside. It's very much appreciated. Anyway, enough. On with the show.

Talking: "..."

Thinking/ Telepathy: '...'

Yuna's POV

As I walked down the hallway to my next class, I began to ponder why I was able to speak telepathically with Tidus Akino.

'I know father and mother said that they were able to speak telepathically with their friends and their loved ones, but why has this happened to me? I've never had friends or loved ones (at least not out side of my family). I stopped out side the door of room 104 and pushed the door open.

"Hello Ms. Braskla. This will be your English class for the year. I later found out that the name of my teacher was Mrs. Jones. I nodded and then took my seat next to a girl in a black dress. She had black hair that was up in a bun. I looked closer and notice that she had small braids intertwined in her hair. She looked at me and I looked at her. I liked her from the start.

She held my gaze and I held hers. She finally nodded to me and then looked on to the lesson. I looked to the lesson also.

'I'm Lulu.' Her voice said to me.

'Yuna Braskla,' I replied

'Ahhh the famous high summoners daughter. It's an honor.' she said cooly

'Well Miss Lulu it's truly an honor to meet the daughter of my fathers vice president.' I said.

'Well then nice talking to you.' she said.

'Yes. Well anyway I have to go.' I said standing up, packing my bag, and leaving the room. The hallway was once again bustling with noise. I closed my eyes to block the sound and let my senses lead me. I saw the body heat of the people around me. I made sure not to run into anyone. I was almost to the door that would lead me outside when I was knocked over. I saw the aura and inwardly groaned.

'Great just what I need.' I thought sarcastically.

'I knew you wanted me.' I heard a cocky voice say to me.

'Yeah baby I want you. Dead and buried.' I said with malice shoving him off me and heading for the door.

'Oh sorry to disappoint you baby.' He said grabbing my arm so I was unable to walk away from him.

'Get your filthy hands off me.' I said in a low tone.

'Or what Ms.Braskla?' he said pulling me closer.

'You sick fuck.' I said elbowing him.

He let go of me and I briskly walked to the door. I shoved the doors open not caring if the doors hit anyone. I ignored the looks I got.

"Hey baby you and me can go together." Some guy said to me.

" 'Fraid not hot stuff," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I walked through the tables and eventually sat at a vacant one. I looked around me and saw that no one was paying attention. I smiled to myself. I then took out a pad of paper. I grabbed a pen and began to write:

My soul is trapped,

Trapped by pain,

Trapped by betrayal,

Weak,

Weakened by suffering,

Weakened by hardship,

Weakened by abandonment,

I cry but no one hears me,

I cry but no one cares,

I cry for the loss of love,

The loss of my family,

The loss of my innocence,

I am alone and will remain alone.

I was about to write more but was interrupted by someone sitting at my table. I looked up and glared. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him the finger. He looked at me shocked.

"Woah what'd I do?" Tidus asked.

"Your by me. So go somewhere. Preferably away from me." I said not caring if he was affected by my cold demeanor.

"Fine Princess I'll leave ya alone," He said raising his arms in defeat.

I watched him go and I felt something. I shook the feeling off. I sighed and went back to writing. The bell rang and I sighed. I packed my bag and then stood up. I walked into the building and to my next class.

An: So what do you all think. Give me some ideas on what should happen next. Thanks to all who reviewed it's very much appreciated. I hope you all continue to review. Anyone guess who knocked her over? Ja ne. Lovegodess567


End file.
